Of a Demon's blood
by OUfangirl15
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha find a hanyou woman beaten and bloodied basdly in a clearing and they don't how she managed to survive. The hanyou reveals her name to be Aislynn and she is the mate of a popular character. SO READ READ READ!
1. Prolgue

****

Warning: This fic will have excessive violence, crude language, and sexual situations. Any body who are extremely big babies or pussies or fags, The type of Christians (No offense meant to the ones that can actually realize that violence swearing and sex are part of the world of course), That think everything is all sunshine and daisies(They go under the category of Pussies but I thought I would mention it), are advised to avoid this fic

****

Disclaimer: Hey Lawyers, HEY I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YA! Alright now that I have your attention I would just like ta say that I am in no way shape or form the owner of any of the Inuyasha characters I have used in this fic alright good.**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Prologue**

He lunged at her and she dodged and he backhanded her. "Heh stupid hanyou" He said and came at her with his sword. "Seshi please stop this" She said dodging his attack "I don't want to fight you". "Fine then die" He slashed at her and she jumped back. He came at her again and she jumped into the air then she felt something wrap around her ankle and she came down hard on the ground. He slashed her across the back and she screamed. He laughed as her blood and flesh covered him. "Sesshomaru why " She said weakly "I thought you loved me". He leaned over her and whispered in her ear "I never said I was Sesshomaru" and he laughed. She began to cry and sent a silent prayer to the Goddess. "Praying won't save you Hanyou" He said. She screamed as his sword ripped into the already mangled flesh of her back. **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey ppl it's me this is end of that chapter and plz read and review my whole writing career depends on this story Jus' kiddin :p well read to see what happens. Does she live or does she die and who is the Sesshomaru imposter all of these questions and more answered on the next episode of Of a Demon's blood (I've always wanted an excuse to say that ever since that crappy soap opera I saw) but plz R&R.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey ppl I love the reviews and I think I should lower the air of mystery for you alright now some people would like for me to make a pairing between Sesshomaru and Kagome and some want me to make a threesome between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru. So I will tell you some of my pairings there's Kagome + Inuyasha and Sango + Miroku.

Disclaimer: Again, I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA GOT IT PPL!

****

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha get me some water" Kagome said. "Why should I" Inuyasha said. "Because I need the water to clean her wounds" Kagome yelled. "Well why can't you get it yourself" Inuyasha asked. "Because if I have to go get it and leave her here bleeding to death we are not just going to have one dead hanyou on our hands but two" Kagome said her voice dangerously low. "Huh like you could" Inuyasha said. "Don't tempt me Inuyasha" Kagome said. "Try me" He said. "SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome yelled. The rosary (I hope that's how you spell it) around Inuyasha's neck began to glow "Oops forgot about..." He was thrown against the ground so hard that he went at least fifteen feet underground. When he jumped out Kagome was standing there holding a bucket "Now get the water". "Fine" He took the bucket from her and went to the river. Kagome went into the tent to check on the hanyou they found. "Miroku how is she" She asked. "Not good" He said "She will most definitely have scarring all over her body". "Is she going to make it" Kagome asked. "Since she is getting the help she needs, yes if you two hadn't found her she'd be dead about now" He told her. "Good" Kagome said. "There is some bad news" He said. "What" She asked. "She may not be very friendly when she wakes up" He said. "We'll deal with that when she wakes up" Kagome said. "Yeah but what kept her alive" He asked. "She had a shikon shard around her neck" Kagome said.

-------**Inuyasha's POV**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell did she bring that hanyou here" Inuyasha was pissed "I hate this damn Rosary". He had the bucket in the water and it was almost full. "It was very odd how we found her too" He thought back to when they found the hanyou.

**Flashback**

"I smell Naraku" Inuyasha said. "Really I was wondering why I sensed a shikon shard" Kagome said. "Let's go" Inuyasha jumped into the air and jumped across the tree tops. They came into a clearing and they saw the hanyou. "She has a Shikon shard" Kagome said stepping forward. "Kagome stop" Inuyasha grabbed her "I smell Naraku" He said. "I don't care you want him to get it" She said. She wrenched from him and ran over to the body and searched her. "Found it" She held up a shikon shard that was suspended in a necklace. "Great let's go" Inuyasha yelled. "Alright" Kagome looked at the body and shook her head. "P-p-please d-d-don't take it" The woman grabbed her ankle with a bloody hand "I can't lose it". Kagome screamed and Inuyasha came running to find her kneeling beside the body. "What is it" Inuyasha asked. "She is still alive" Kagome said. "So let's go" Inuyasha said. "No we need to give her first aid" Kagome said….

**End Flashback**

As always he had lost that fight with the word "Sit" and it pissed him off he had a full water bucket with him when he went back to camp.

----------**End POV**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's the water" Inuyasha handed the bucket to Kagome who took it inside and shooed Miroku outside. "So Inuyasha Kagome told me that this woman had a shikon shard on a piece of jewelry" Miroku said. "Yeah so" Inuyasha said.

Yo ppl it's me OUfangirl15 I would jus' luv ta say that my fics are gonna go strong but why did she have a Shikon shard and another conundrum why was made into a necklace all these questions will be answered next week on Of a Demon's Blood P.S. Sorry for the cliffie if it is a cliffie.


End file.
